clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthbound Immortals
Earthbound Immortals or just The Immortals or Earthbounds are 7 different type of statue, that were sealed in the snows of PreTerra that give the owner great power that either leads to protection & safety or destruction. Each one are a different colour & animal. The statues are supposed to be kept by a Signer, who is supposed to protect it with their life & to use it in a good way. The Immortals are very sacred, and some haven't even been found yet. The powers of the Earthbounds are unknown because they haven't been unlocked yet, except for the Spider, which was unlocked by Atrocious a long time ago. It has been confirmed that the Spider is an evil immortal. The Earthbound Immortals serve as to the complete opposite to the Signers, who are supposed to defeat any evil upon UnitedTerra. As after a millennium of confinement these statues beings were released after an accident occurred in the area now known as Satellite City. It was thought to be an accident as a result of the research into the Zero Reverse Tower, which gives energy to the city, going horribly wrong, in which supposedly the Zero Reverse Tower was supposed to generate an infinite positive power supply but instead the power was stored for years, and then was released, creating infinite negative energy and resulting in the occurrence of the "Zero Reverse Effect" which caused the destruction of the land. The big hole in the ground expanded & had so much power in it from the Zero Reverse Tower, that it allowed the Earthbound Immortals to escape. After the accident, the UnitedTerra Parliament had to think of a way to seal the Earthbound Immortals, because they were too powerful, and needed to be taken care off. Then they thought of putting them into small statue-figures, and they could be released with a press of the top & bottom of the statue, freeing the Immortal that was inside of it. Since there were 7, seven statues were made and each Earthbound Immortal was sucked into a statue, and the statue's figure changed into the shape of the Immortal it was. It has been revealed that each corresponding Earthbound Immortal stands for a codename relating to past secrets in PreTerra, which till this day are unknown of. While Uru stands for the codename referring to PreTerra itself, the others names each stand for a codename for something else. This information is unknown. Their labelled name, "Earthbound Immortal" is based on the ground of Zero Reverse. "Earthbound" for how they came out of the ground of Zero Reverse, being very attached to it, which they have now came free. They are supposed to be immortal, more specifically, unbreakable & un-defeat-able, which is why the name Earthbound Immortals was kept for them. Many are trying to research more on the Earthbound Immortals, but they can't find out much about them. How they were put into status & the rest of the history of the status. History The Earthbound Immortals were kept a secret by Saint Ninjinian III, but when the destruction of PreTerra, the Immortals were sealed and were lost. Nobody actually knows when they were created, but it is said they were created even before the time of Saint Ninjinian III. Nobody knows exactly how they were created. Some say they were made naturally, which many believe this is how they were created. They had destroyed Zero Reverse when they were released a while ago. They were lost for many, many years, and were never found until one day. Atrocious dropped himself onto the snow, making snow-angels.. Atro felt something prickly in the snow. He paused, and dug up the snow with his flippers, and found 7 different colour statues. They were flipper-sized, and not that big. They had a label on them. The "Earthbound Immortals". He looked at them one-by-one. Each one was a different animal. There was an insect, a Spider which was red. He put that aside and looked at the other one. This was a winged beast, which looked like a Hummingbird and was orange. The next one was a plain beast. Atro guessed it was a Monkey, which was yellow. Atro took out the next one. A reptile. A Lizard. Green. This one was a bit bigger. A fiend. A blue Giant. Two more he took out. One of the two was a fish. A Killer Whale, which was purple. The last one was another winged beast. It was a pink Condor. He put them all in his pockets except the red one. Spider. He eyed it more, and observed. He pressed it, and his eyes went red, as if he was becoming evil again. But this was another type of evil, a really BAD evil. He dropped the Spider, and tried to control himself. Then he became normal again, but not his normal-self. Quickly, the Spider statue went shiny, and started to glow. He picked it up, and at that moment, he was Atrocious. UnitedTerra's most lethal threat was created. The penguins in charge at that time found out that the Earthbound Immortals had been released. They had to find out who had them. Only the Spider had been unlocked though, but they thought that all of the Immortals were in the hands with the penguin that had the Spider. Possessive Power The powers of the Immortals are very incredible, and are very hard to control if the new Signer doesn't know how to handle & possess it's power. It depends on the spirit inside the statue if it is a bad Immortal or good Immortal. It is estimated that there will be three good statues and three bad statues, meaning there will be three good Signers and three bad Signers. It might be that the Signer that controls the statue might of been good before, but when the spirit had recognised it's owner, it stays in them, and possesses them, giving them sometimes good or bad powers. Description Each Signer possesses one of the Earthbound Immortals, with it being their Signature Card. The Immortals have great power that can lead to save & destruction. Each Immortal is another type of animal, and they have their own colour. They are owned by a Signer. Some don't because they might still be lost or it hasn't been decided who keeps it. It is rare for a evil penguin to have one, but there are a couple of evil penguins that have an Earthbound, and that use the Earthbound for evil things. It is unknown what all 7 Earthbounds are capable of, but atleast 4 of them have been recognised. Some have been kept until a Signer comes up and claims it. The way how penguins know if they are a Signer is if they have a mark that looks like one of the Earthbound Immortals. Earthbound Keepers There are only 5 known Earthbound Keepers. Two are bad, but Gallery Image:Earthbound Immortal Battle.PNG|A battle going on between the Spider Earthbound Immortal & Hummingbird. Image:Earthbound Immortal Giant 01.PNG|A picture of the Fiend, Giant. Image:Earthbound Immortal Giant 03.PNG|Another view of the Giant Immortal. Trivia * Currently, Kapak is not in the ownership of a singer, instead he is being used as a centerpiece satue for decoration at the resturaunt Tidalwave11 works at. No-one knows that the the statue is an Earthbound immortal as of yet. For some reson he has grown in size signifiantly. Internal Links * Atrocious Category:Items